


The Mating Bond

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bond, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scenting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Stiles should've known. He's usually the smart one who figures things out. How did he not know?orDerek leaves signs that Stiles is his mate... But he's Derek. Things don't go as he has planned.





	The Mating Bond

"Yes, I know, Scotty... No, I didn't forget about it, you go and have fun." Stiles sighs and hangs up, another night where Scott ditches him. This time not for Allison, but for Isaac. At least Isaac didn't try to kill Scott, that's improvement. 

He falls down on his bed and looks at the clock above his door, it's 10 P.M, on a Friday night. He should be hanging out with someone, go on dates or whatever normal teenagers do. Instead he was at him, in his room, doing research. There was currently no threat, but it was always good to be prepared. And Stiles actually liked researching, he was making his own Bestiary with using research he got from the Hales and things he found himself. Of course he trusted the books he got from Derek more than what he read on the internet, but he had found some secret sites used by emissaries and other supernatural creatures. 

But, right now, he isn't really feeling like doing anything. He had spend every night this week either doing his homework or researching. The past weeks he had written hundreds of pages and his fingers hurt from typing and writing things down. 

He lets out a loud yawn and can feel his eyes close softly. He shakes himself awake, he's not going to bed at 10... Okay, maybe sleep isn't that bad. It isn't like he got much sleep lately. When he wasn't busy researching creatures, he was fighting them. 

He walks to his drawer and grabs comfortable pyjama pants. When he opens the drawer with shirt, he frowns. The shirt laying on top isn't his, maybe his father had confused the laundry again.

Wait, no. His dad didn't do the laundry. Stiles did. His father was usually too busy.

He picks it up, it's dark grey and way too big for Stiles. And it doesn't look like something his father would wear. He shrugs and puts it on anyway, whatever. He's too tired to wonder why its there. He crawls back on his bed, this time underneath the blankets. He turns off the lights and falls into a deep sleep, which is new. He's usually awake for two more hours and wakes up with nightmares.

:"Dude, you smell like Derek." Scott tells him when he walks into Stiles' bedroom the next day. Stiles frowns, "I haven't seen him in days."

Scott takes a few steps closer and sniffs his chest, which would be creepy if Stiles didn't know he was a werewolf. No, it's still creepy, even though he knows Scott is a werewolf.

"You're wearing his shirt." Scott says, "Why are you wearing his shirt?"

Stiles' eyes widen and he quickly pulls the - way too comfortable - shirt over his head. "What? Why was Derek's shirt in my drawer!" He screams and throws it on the ground as if it was infected with poison. 

"I don't know... Are you... Did you..."

"No. I'm not sleeping with him! Why would you think that!" Stiles wished he was, but the sad truth is he wasn't sleeping with Derek. 

"Because you were wearing his shirt... And the only reason I can think of that he left his shirt here is if you're..."

"No!" Stiles shakes his head. "I'm not sleeping with Derek."

"Good to know, now come downstairs for breakfast." The sheriff says from the door, both teenagers hadn't even noticed him until he spoke. Stiles blushes and opens his drawer to get dressed.

"Dude, all of those smell like Derek." Scott tells him and picks one. "Yeah, those aren't my shirts. What the hell?"

He didn't mention it to Derek though, even though he really didn't understand _how_ those shirts ended up in his drawer. He slept in one of Derek's shirts! He slept like an angel, but still. It was awkward, maybe even embarrassing to think about. What if Derek found out?

Well, Derek should know Stiles doesn't have a werewolf nose and didn't know it was Derek's until Scott pointed it out. 

He had put all of his own clothes in a different drawer, but even those smelled like Derek. At least that's what Scott says, he thinks they just smell like the woods. Isaac gives him a weird look when he walks into class that Monday.

"Don't ask." Stiles tells him and sits behind him, looking a little grumpier than he actually is. Damn it, was wearing Derek's clothes going to turn him into a grumpy werewolf too? Or, human, in his case. 

Isaac just smirks at him before focusing on Scott, who's sitting in front of him. If Stiles thought Scott and Allison were love sick puppies... Scott and Isaac are worse. But he didn't actually mind, as long as Scott was happy. And unlike Allison, Isaac talked to Stiles and asked him to hang out with them so he wouldn't feel so alone.

Stiles sighs and opens his books, not feeling like going to school today.

When he gets home, he finds something on his desk. It's wrapped in Christmas paper - it's not even Christmas yet - and had a red bow. He frowns, it isn't his birthday or Christmas. He carefully opens it and see that it's a book. 

An information book about werewolves. He opens it and sees that it's full of new information he didn't even know. He smiles, his dad must have bought it for him. He places it back on his desk, he would start reading it later. First he had to survive his math and science homework.

He wasn't even finished with his homework when his dad got home with take out. He called Stiles' name and the teenager hurried down the stairs. 

"Thanks for the book, by the way." He says, already halfway through his food. 

"Book? What book?" The Sheriff asks him confused.

"The one on my desk. The information book about werewolves." Stiles tells him, starting to be confused to. His dad didn't remember?

"Stiles, I didn't give you a book." He tells Stiles and shakes his head, "Must have been Scott or Deaton."

Later that night he finally opens it, he carefully looks at it and sees 'property of Talia Hale' written in the back.

Oh. 

Derek gave him something what used to belong to his mother. One of the most important persons in Derek's life. If Derek was like Stiles, giving something from his mother to someone else was hard. His heartbeat speeds up a little when he thinks about Derek giving him this.

He quickly sends a 'thank you' to the ex-Alpha before he starts reading the first chapter, it's about the roles in a pack. About the Alpha, second in command, the advisers and about human roles.

**_Humans can have big roles in a pack. They could be second in command or and adviser. They could also just be someones lover - or mate in some cases. It is rare for humans to be Alpha mates, but it does happen._ **

Mates? Do werewolves really have mates? He shrugs, maybe it'll be later in the book. 

Stiles is used to werewolves scenting him. Scott usually does before they go out to fight their enemy of the month. Even Isaac does sometimes. And they both don't just do it before fights, when Stiles smells too much like one of their classmates, both werewolves pull him in an embrace and scent him.

He isn't used to Derek doing it, though.

It;s late at night on a Thursday. Stiles was in the library for a long time after lacrosse practice, there was a cute boy there who helped him with his math homework. Stiles was good at every subject except math. They sat next to each other, maybe a little too close.

When he closes the door behind him, he feels two rough hands push him against it. He's about to yell about knowing karate and having werewolf friends when he sees it's Derek. He can feel Derek's cold nose against his skin and shivers. 

"Wh- What are you doing?" Stiles asks him, even though he _knows_. He smells like someone who isn't pack.

"You smell like Scott." Is what Derek answers, "And strangers." 

He frowns, he's supposed to smell like Scott. He's pack. But he just lets it happen, whatever makes the werewolf happy. 

Scott and Isaac usually stop after 5 minutes, in worse scenarios 10 minutes. Derek, however, is still nuzzling in his neck after 20 minutes and Stiles' back starts hurting.

"Uh, Derek? Are you done yet?"

It seems to break Derek out of is trance and he looks up, his eyes glowing blue. Before Stiles can say anything, Derek's already gone. He shakes his head, he shouldn't even be surprised. His werewolf friends are weird.

"Stop it, people are starting to stare." Stiles mutters to Scott, who doesn't like it how much he smells like Derek. "What if they're going to think you're cheating in Isaac. It looks like you're giving me a hickey!"

He pushes the Alpha werewolf away, "So what I smell like Derek? He's pack, and I smelled like strangers yesterday."

"No, it's not... You're..."

"Your scent changed a little." Isaac tells him before kissing Scott on the cheek. "It's like... It smells like Derek, but also still like you."

Stiles shrugs, "Whatever. I don't understand your werewolf noses and the scenting is starting to creep me out a little." He shakes his head before walking to the cafeteria. 

When he opens his bag to grab lunch, he frowns when he sees food he didn't make. Maybe his dad had extra time this morning to make him lunch. He unwraps it ans sees that it's three sandwiches with chicken. 

There's a note next to it that said 'from Derek.'

What the hell is going on with these werewolves.

It took him a few days, filled with scenting and getting food and presents from Derek, that he finally finds the chapter about mates.

_**Mates are like soulmates. They're rare, but mostly happen to werewolves part of a big pack. Mates are usually supernatural creatures, but can also be human. When a werewolf has a human mate, the human won't feel the bond until it's completed. Two werewolves, or other supernatural beings, do both feel the bond. It's like they're pulled to each other and it hurts being away from each other. When a mate smells like someone else, they'll be scenting each other as long as they can.** _

_**With human mates, most werewolves just tell them about the mating bonds. Some werewolves don't know about it, or try to tell it in a different way. The werewolf will try to make their human mate smell like them all the time. He would scent their room, clothes and maybe even leave stuff of their own at their house. He would take care of the human, make him food and make sure he's not hurt. He would always protect him, get in front of him when there's a threat. And sometimes leaves gifts, which is usually something that interests the human. It could be make-up, books, movies or something else.** _

_**The mating bond is always there, but the wolves only feel it when they're ready. It can suddenly appear and then never goes away. Two werewolves can't reject each other, but a human can. Which is why most werewolves don't tell their human mate about it until they're sure he'll stay. The mating bond completes after a knot or a claiming bite. Some werewolves are more comfortable with a claiming bite, since a know will get their (female) mate pregnant.** _

_**A claiming bite can turn a human in a werewolf if it's given by an Alpha. If it's given my an Omega or Beta, the human stays human. If a human mate wants to be turned, there's a 100% the bite will work, unlike when normal humans get turned. (They have a 50% chance)** _

_**A werewolf doesn't choose his own mate, nature does. But the feelings for their mate is real, sometimes humans worry that it's just their wolf talking and not the human side.** _

_**Mates scents change when one of them realizes or acts on the mating bond. Their scent will smell a little like their mate, even if they don't know about it yet.** _

He stares at the pages and suddenly remembers a few things. Every time there's a threat, Derek pushes him behind him. He thought it was a normal werewolf or pack thing to do. Derek has given him books and food the last few days and left shirts in his drawer. Scott had whined about his room and Stiles smelling like Derek and that his scent was changing.

He's Derek's mate. Derek Hale, who not only saves his life, countless times, but also threatened to kill him, once or twice. Derek Hale, who got arrested, twice, because of Stiles. 

He gets up and grabs his keys, leaving his house quickly. Driving to Derek's loft is suddenly taking too long. Normally he's there in 10 minutes, but it feels like hours before he's entering the building. He doesn't even knock, Derek heard him before he even parked his car. 

"Derek?!" He looks around, but the werewolf isn't in the living room. He's about to yell his name again when Derek walks out of the kitchen, a coffee mug in his hands and a confused look on his face.

"Stiles? Pack meeting is tomorrow." Derek tells him and frowns. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Stiles asks him, taking a step closer. He crosses his arms and stared at the older werewolf. 

"Tell you what?"

For a second, Stiles is scared he was wrong. What if he just imagined it. But then Derek seems to realize what he means.

"Oh, you figured it out." He places the coffee mug on the table and just looks at Stiles.

"That I'm your mate? Yes! You could've told me, you know. That would've been less creepy than finding your shirts in my room or awkward conversations with my dad after he finds a present in my room."

Derek's looks away and he looks... nervous. "If you don't accept the mating bond, please say it in a gentle way."

That makes Stiles speechless. For only a few seconds. "Don't a... Derek, of course I accept it!" 

Derek looks up, genuine surprise showing on his face as he takes a step close. "You... You accept the mating bond? You're not rejecting me?"

"No, Derek. I'm not rejecting you. I accept the bond." How did he end up from reading to accepting a mating bond. His life is really starting to get weird.

Derek pulls him in a hug and nuzzles his face in Stiles' neck, probably trying to remove Scott's and Isaac's scents. Stiles, unlike last time, wraps his arm around Derek's shoulders. He runs his hand through Derek's hair, its surprisingly soft. 

"Stiles, do you..." Derek trails of. "What?" Stiles asks him and Derek removes his face from his neck. 

"There are two ways to... You're still 17, are you sure about this. I... I wanted to wait until you were 18 to tell you, but my wolf started to go crazy, so I just did small things."

"Like you said, there are two ways. I'm guessing a claiming bite doesn't include sex." Stiles says and Derek nods, "It... It can hurt. You're human, it..."

"I'll be okay, Derek. And I trust you." Stiles tells him and cups his cheek, for the first time he sees Derek smile. It's a soft and small smile, but it's beautiful. Stiles wished Derek smiled more. 

He finds himself leaning in, kissing Derek softly. And he decides that being Derek's mate isn't bad at all, he'll be able to kiss him all the time. Werewolves mate for life, so he'll spend the rest of his life with Derek. He'll be able to make the wolf happy again, give him a new family - later of course. He's not going to think about children now.

Derek pulls away and smiles, this time his smile is brighter. Stiles can't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at endings, I never know how to end one shots.


End file.
